vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Raiden (Metal Gear)
Summary Raiden (雷電), real name Jack, is the main protagonist of Metal Gear Solid 2: Sons of Liberty and Metal Gear Rising: Revengeance and the secondary protagonist of Metal Gear Solid 4: Guns of the Patriots. He is a Liberian-American mercenary and former special forces soldier. Previously a child soldier under Solidus Snake, Raiden was later selected by the Patriots to test the S3 Plan at the Big Shell, as a new recruit to the reformed FOXHOUND unit. He later worked alongside the Paradise Lost Army in their anti-Patriot activities, but was captured and forced to undergo heavy cybernetic experimentation. After successfully escaping, Raiden went on to assist Solid Snake during Liquid Ocelot's Insurrection. He later joined the PMSC Maverick as a means to support his family, but entered the battlefield once more after rival group Desperado ruined one of their missions, leaving him injured. Raiden came into existence out of series creator Hideo Kojima's desire to show the main character Snake from a different perspective by making someone else the player character, but no one got it. Despite being put through hell, constantly betrayed, told his life was a lie and forced to kill his father figure, Raiden was hated by many fans. As an apology to disgruntled fans, Kojima created a helpless look-a-like by the name of Ivan Raidenovitch Raikov in Metal Gear Solid 3, who he put through all sorts of humiliation. However, the general reaction towards Raiden changed somewhat in Metal Gear Solid 4, where he reappears as the latest Cyborg Ninja and aids Snake in his quest to assassinate Liquid and destroy the Patriots. Following Metal Gear Solid 4, Raiden got his own spinoff game, Metal Gear Rising: Revengeance, where after nearly being killed on a VIP bodyguard mission by a PMC looking to destabilize the region, Raiden re-upgrades his cyborg body and goes on a roaring rampage of revenge. Powers and Stats Tier: 8-C, 8-B with weapons | 8-B | At least 8-B | Low 7-C, 7-C with Ripper Mode Name: Raiden (codename), his real name is Jack (also nicknamed "Jack the Ripper" and "White Devil" on various occasions) Origin: Metal Gear Gender: Male Age: In his 30s Classification: Human Cyborg, Rehabilitated Family Man, Freelancing Agent (previously worked for many different organizations), Secretly a Ninja Powers and Abilities: Skilled spec ops agent and Expert Swordsman, Injected with nanomachines with various features, invisibility via Stealth Camo | Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Expert Swordsman and Martial Artist , Limited lightning manipulation | Same but appears to be stronger, has an IR detector and Soliton Radar connected to a HMD which constantly fuels him with data and news about the battlefield and his mission | Enhanced view mode connected to his sensors, Can absorb the electrolytes of other cyborgs to replenish his energy, Can interact with machines, has "Blade Mode" to cut with even more precision, Can later enter the "Jack the Ripper" mode to increase his power and speed considerably at the expense of consuming more energy Attack Potency: Building level+ physically, City Block level with weapons | City Block level (Required 3-4 Gekkos to restrain. Stopped Outer Heaven) | At least City Block level | Small Town level (Cut through Armstrong's hardened body. Matched EXCELSUS), Town level with Ripper Mode. His HF Blade ignores conventional durability to an extent (HF blades weaken molecular bonds to cut cleanly through virtually any target) Speed: Superhuman with Hypersonic combat speed (Easily faster than Tengu soldiers) | High Hypersonic | High Hypersonic normally, Massively Hypersonic reactions and combat Speed in Blade Mode (Mach 473) | Likely High Hypersonic+ normally, Massively Hypersonic reactions and combat Speed with Blade Mode or Ripper Mode. Massively Hypersonic+ reactions and combat Speed with Ripper Blade Mode (Mach 4000+) Lifting Strength: Superhuman | Class K, Class M in short bursts (stopped Outer Haven which weighs about a million tons or two) | Class K+ (Threw a Desperado-modified Metal Gear RAY into the air), Class M in short bursts | Class M+ (Threw the Metal Gear EXCELSUS which should weigh 9000+ tons), Class G in short bursts. Higher with Ripper Mode Striking Strength: Building Class+ | City Block Class | At least City Block Class | Small Town Class, Higher with Ripper Mode Durability: Building level+ | City Block level | At least City Block level | Small Town level (Took many blows from Armstrong) Stamina: Large | Very Large (can fight for multiple bouts in succession with the longest battle lasting for about 30 minutes straight, can stay up for days without any food) Range: Extended melee range Standard Equipment: Various different weapons | HF Blade, knives | HF Blade, Solid Eye based AR visor | HF Blade, Stinger and RPG missiles, various grenades *'HF Blade:' Raiden's custom High-Frequency Blade that weakens the bond of the particles it cuts. Intelligence: Expert combatant, trained how to kill people since childhood, taught by Solidus Snake how to fight, has his own self-taught style which mixes break dance, Capoeira and other arts with his sword skills to form a unique way to fight. Weaknesses: Suffers from PTSD regarding his childhood. | Raiden's lost white blood cannot be replaced by his body and must be supplied and dialyzed by an external source. | None notable | Blade Mode and Ripper Mode both last for a limited time. Key: MGS2 | MGS4 | MGRR (First Cyborg Body) | MGRR (Rebuilt Custom Body) Note: When Raiden fought Monsoon and activated his Ripper Mode against him, Raiden was in a true berserk mode, later it seems he found a way to synchronize and tame his berserk nature in order to fight better and use the Ripper's potential effectively against his opponents. Gallery File:Raiden_(Metal_Gear_Solid_2).jpg|He starts like this File:Raiden_(Metal_Gear_Solid_4).jpg|Raiden in MGS4. You see the difference, right? File:Raiden's_first_cyborg_body_(Metal_Gear_Rising).jpg|Raiden's first body from Metal Gear Rising: Revengeance. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Metal Gear Category:Humans Category:Military Characters Category:Orphans Category:Anti-heroes Category:Good Characters Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Protagonists Category:Male Characters Category:Speedsters Category:Lightning Users Category:Knife Users Category:Konami Category:Cyborgs Category:Ninjas Category:Martial Artists Category:Sword Users Category:Science Fiction Characters Category:Gun Users Category:Parents Category:Invisibility Users Category:Playstation All-Stars Battle Royale Category:Tier 8 Category:Tier 7 Category:Berserkers Category:Rage Users